Darling Cariño
by Mayra126
Summary: "A mi no me gusta nadie",eso es lo que se repetía Luka, piensa así porque no cree que realmente le llegue a gustar a Gakupo o quizas es porque es muy timida... Lo que Gakupo en realidad quiere es estar con ella, pero tampoco se dá cuenta de nada... ¿Lograrán darse cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo?


**Hola te acuerdas de mi?**

Hula k ase? Jejejej solo bromeo, bueno espero que les guste este fic, en este primer capítulo tendremos en los recuerdos de Luka a los chibis de Kaito, Luka, Meiko y Gakupo quería poner a Rin y Len pero no quiero que el capitulo sea muy largo asi que pa la próxima ;)

Todo comenzó aquel maldito día…

Naaaaaaaaaaaa eso suena demasiado deprimente, mejor comencemos de nuevo vale?

Todo comenzó aquel día, era un atardecer con algunas nubes si no recuerdo mal, no estaba sola…

Estaba con mi hermano y mis primos, habíamos viajado al campo, un lugar simplemente hermoso, donde tengo muchos recuerdos bonitos de mi infancia, yo en ese entonces era una criatura inocente de todo lo que sucedería después… Naaaa tampoco es algo terrible jeejej… Bueno mejor continuó.

A veces desearía vivir allí, rodeada de aquellas montañas y cerros, con mi perrito, y todos aquellos pajaritos, también me compraría un gatito. Así mi vida sería perfecta, realmente detesto la ciudad y todos sus problemas, humo, autos… incluso como mi casa es tan pequeña no puedo tener mascotas.

Estábamos jugando muy contentos, y de repente escucho el sonido de mi celular… no es una llamada, es un mensaje… apenas lo leí mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza… De repente viene mi primo y me lo quita diciendo, le respoderé:

-No no te recuerdo-

-Nooooo, porfavor no le digas eso- Le supliqué, pero más bien no le escribió nada, bien guardo mi celular no sin antes volver a leer el mensaje: "Hola soy Gakupo, te acuerdas de mi?".

En ese momento, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, pero… por algún motivo tú, no significabas nada, o si?

Recordé la manera en que nos conocimos y se la conté a mi prima, mientras mi hermano y mi primo jugaban en el pasto.

++++++++++++++++++++….+++++++++++++++++++++++++….++++++++++++++++….

-Nos van a cambiar de curso siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Años atrás era una pequeña niña, me cambie de escuela, por culpa de mi padre, ya que mi mamá no tenía muchos recursos económicos nos llevó a mí y mi hermano a una escuelita, que no quedaba muy lejos de nuestro anterior colegio, solo iba a permanecer allí por un año debido a que la escuela es solo hasta primaria…

-Ven Luka-chan por aquí hay asientos- Dijo Miku una amiga que conocí el día anterior, era nueva como yo

-Kaito ¿dónde estás?- Pregunté

Kaito era un amigo que habíamos conocido yo y Miku ayer en el curso, sus cabellos eran azulados, sus ojos también y su tez clara. Parecía algo tímido, y me animé a hablarle…

Entonces lo vi hablando con alguien, un sujeto de cabello purpura, era él, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero en algún momento de mi vida él, llegaría a representar todo para mí… será difícil olvidar como nos conocimos…

Cuando llamé a Kaito, él me miró… a simple vista me pareció agradable; y muy divertido, cuando nos presentaron así que lo invite a sentarse con nosotros, él era Gakupo un amigo de Kaito.

Luego me di cuenta que su amigo, no era el mejor alumno que digamos, en ese entonces recuerdo que eso solía ser muy importante para mí, y también para Miku y Kaito.

Era alguien bastante hiperactivo, pero me caía bien era una persona excepcional, de aquellas que son difíciles de olvidar.

Los cuatro solíamos estar siempre juntos… jugábamos en los recreos, hacíamos competencias de quien come más picante, nos solíamos comprar siempre lo mismo ya sean helados, atunes, o puerro a la plancha, o tostadas de berenjena. Tambien jugábamos con nuestros hermanitos pequeños, Luki, Mikuo, Kaiko que era la más pequeña y Gakuko solo era un año menor que nosotros.

Sin embargo un día me enfermé, cuando me da tos o gripe, es mi cryptonita, no sé pero me quedo varios días en cama con fiebre, y eso pasó, cuando me recuperé y volví a mi escuelita, otra amiga llamada Meiko y Miku me contaron que Kaito me había extrañado mucho, hasta había dibujado en mi asiento una Luka chibi jejeje, fue bastante chistoso, hasta había dicho que yo le gusto… así que Meiko una chica de cabello castaño,corto, y morena, mi compañera y amiga muy animada me preguntó si a mi también me gustaba

-Que? emmm no, lo sé,- me puse roja y nerviosa nunca se había cruzado por mi mente esa idea.

-Vamos Luka, yo sé que también te gusta, solo di que si- Me miró de manera traviesa

-Si, ya está bien ya- dije sin pensar de pronto me di cuenta que Kaito estaba delante de mí hablando con Miku, quien le dijo algo en el oído mientras nos miraba.

Entonces al llegar al curso, el profesor, aún no había llegado y el peliazul me preguntó

-¿Yo de verdad te gusto?

- ¿Qué?

-¿Yo de verdad te gusto? O solo lo dijiste porque te estaban molestando

-Emmm Kaito yo..

CONTINUARÁ…

Gracias por sus reviews, agradeceré cualquier tipo de comentario, gracias por leer…


End file.
